Dream Of Me
by ButterflyBaby6x7
Summary: Rachel dreams of Ross, and hopes he dreams of her. Not too much else to say. Based on a song from a movie. Read and Reveiw please!
1. Part One

Dream Of Me  
Part One  
  
This fic take place after TOW The Video in Season 8. Um, this fic was inspired by a song in the movie Get Over It that Kirsten Dunst sings. The song is at the end of the fic. There isn't really much else you need to know. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't. Maybe someday, but not now.  
  
  
  
[Scene: Rachel's bedroom. Rachel is laying in bed asleep.]  
  
RACH: (She wakes up suddenly) (thinking) _Wow! I haven't had a dream about like that about Ross since I was in love with him. That was amazing though. What am I saying? Ross? No way! There's nothing there anymore. Me and Ross were over a long time ago. Stop thinking that way, its not gonna happen. But I guess its just that I can't help but wonder if he dreams of me the same way._ _Does that mean I love him again? Holy crap! I love Ross again!_  
_  
_[Scene: Monica and Chandler's apartment. Monica, Phoebe and Rachel are there.]  
  
RACH: Hey you guys, can I ask you something?  
  
MON/PHOB: Sure/Ok  
  
RACH: Well its, just that I had this dream about a guy last night, and when I woke up I couldn't help but wish he was dreaming of me the same way. Does this mean that I'm in love with the guy?  
  
PHOB: Well that all depends. If in the dream things between you were hot and steamy, then its more of a crush type thing. But if in the dream things between you were more soft and sweet, then its more of a love.   
  
MON: Who was the dream about?  
  
RACH: Just this guy that I really like, but its not gonna work out with me being pregnant and everything, I know that. I just kinda wanted to know what the dream meant.  
  
PHOB: Well, which one was it? Hot and steamy or soft and sweet?  
  
RACH: Oh, definitely the second one. (Sighs) Oh well, I guess I'll just have to live with the fact that it'll never happen.   
  
MON: Aw, sweetie. You don't know that it won't work out.  
  
RACH: It's just that things are so complicated, I'm not sure if it's worth it.  
  
PHOB: Well, if the dreams continue, it must be worth it. Just wait and see.  
  
RACH: Ok, thanks.   
  
PHOB: No problem. Now can you guys help me with something?  
  
MON/RACH: Sure/What is it?  
  
PHOB: Well, its just that I'm trying to get one of my clients to sleep with me, and its not working.   
  
(Monica and Rachel just kind of roll their eyes as the scene fades out)  
  
[Scene: Coffee house. Ross is sitting on the couch reading a magazine when Rachel walks in and sits beside him.]  
  
ROSS: (He puts down what he's reading) Hey Rach! How are you?  
  
RACH: I just got done from throwing up all morning from morning sickness and I didn't sleep because I had a very odd dream last night. How do you think I am?  
  
ROSS: I'm sorry I asked. What was your dream about?  
  
RACH: (Kinda gets a weird look) Um, I don't wanna talk about it right now, and I'm not even sure what it means.   
  
ROSS: (Looks at his watch) Oh geez, I have to get to work. I'll talk to you later. (Gets up and kisses her on the top of her head) Bye.  
  
(Ross walks out of the coffee shop and the shot goes to Rachel who has a smile on her face)  
  
[Scene: Rachel is at her desk at Ralph Lauren working. ]  
  
RACH: _ Ugh! This is so boring, there isn't anything to do... nothing to take my mind off Ross. _(She smiles)_ Ross. Ugh! I can't stop thinking of him. Wishing he was here right now, holding me. God! I can't put myself through this, he doesn't feel the same way. He can't. Or can he? Even if he did dream of me, things couldn't work, they never do between us. But I can't help wishing things could. Ok, enough of this. Back to work.   
  
_[Scene: Monica and Chandler's apartment the next morning. Monica is cooking breakfast. Chandler and Phoebe is sitting down at the table.]  
  
PHOB: So whatcha making Mon?   
  
MON: Pancakes.  
  
PHOB: Just pancakes? No tater-tots?  
  
MON: Do I ever make tater-tots?  
  
PHOB: No, which was why I thought it would e a nice change this morning  
  
MON: You want tater-tots, then go make them yourself.  
  
CHAN: Pancakes sounds wonderful Mon. (To Phoebe quietly) Tater-tots do sound good though.   
  
MON: I heard that!  
  
(Rachel then walks into the apartment)  
  
PHOB: Morning Rach!  
  
MON: Hey Rach! Want some pancakes?   
  
RACH: (Grumpily)No thanks, I'm not too hungry right now. I just got done throwing up everywhere.  
  
CHAN: Hey, just because you're not hungry doesn't mean you have to ruin it for the rest of us!  
  
RACH: (Still Grumpy) I don't wanna hear it! (He opens his mouth to say something) EH!  
  
PHOB: (As Rachel sits down next to her) So anymore dreams last night?  
  
RACH: Yeah... same one. Only this time sweeter. I don't know what I'm going to do!  
  
CHAN: What dreams? What was sweeter?  
  
RACH: I'm not telling you now, and I wont' be able to tell you after I kick your ass for asking too many questions.  
  
CHAN: (A little scared) Ok then... I'm just going to go now before I make Rachel mad. Bye hun (Kisses Monica quick) See ya! (He walks out the door)  
  
MON: So Rach, seriously, what are you gonna do about these dreams?   
  
RACH: Nothing! I mean, there isn't really anything I can do! I mean, I know I love Ross and everything, but I can't risk screwing it up with him. I'll just have to wait to get over him and for these dreams to go away.   
  
PHOB: But what if you didn't screw it up? I mean, it'd be you and Ross!   
  
RACH: I know, and as good as that sounds right now, I'm not even sure he feels the same. Good, you have no idea how much I wish he would dream of me too though.   
  
[Scene: It looks like one of those dreams they have on T.V. where like everything is like silvery and swirly except the actual people. Basically.. its a dream.]  
  
(Rachel is asleep on her bed when Ross walks into the room and kisses her forehead. She slowly wakes up and looks at Ross sitting up.)  
  
RACH: What are you doing here?  
  
ROSS: I'm showing you everything that I've had bottled inside for way to long.  
  
(Ross pulls Rachel up onto her feet and kisses her. She kisses him back and wraps her arms around his neck as his hands slide his way from her waist into her hair {much like in TOW Ross Finds Out})  
  
(Suddenly we see Ross sit up in bed quickly.)  
  
ROSS (thinking) _ Omg! That was me and Rachel. I'm dreaming about me and Rachel!  
  
  
_**Kirsten Dunst - Dream of Me**   
  
Let me sleep  
For when I sleep   
I dream that you are here  
You're mine  
And all my fears are left behind  
I float on air  
The nightingale sings gentle lullabys  
So let me close my eyes  
  
And sleep  
A chance to dream  
So I can see the face I long to touch  
To kiss  
But only dreams can bring me this  
So let the moon  
Shine softly on the boy I long to see  
And maybe when he dreams  
He'll dream of me  
  
I'll hide beneath the clouds  
And whisper to the evening stars  
They tell me love is just a dream away  
Dream away (echo 3x)  
I'll dream away  
  
So let the moon  
Shine softly on the boy I long to see  
And maybe when he dreams  
He'll dream of me  
  
Oooohhh  
Dream of me  
  
_  
  
_How did you like it? More chapters to come, I'm not doing this Fic like my other one, I'm posting the chapters gradually instead of all at once. 


	2. Part Two

Dream of Me  
Part Two  
  
  
This fic takes place where part one left off, so I suggest you read that one first. That's pretty much it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in real life, just in my dreams. The belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Krane. *sigh*  
  
  
  
[Scene: It looks like one of those dreams they have on T.V. where like everything is like silvery and swirly except the actual people. Basically.. its a dream.]  
  
(Rachel is asleep on her bed when Ross walks into the room and kisses her forehead. She slowly wakes up and looks at Ross sitting up.)  
  
RACH: What are you doing here?  
  
ROSS: I'm showing you everything that I've had bottled inside for way to long.  
  
(Ross pulls Rachel up onto her feet and kisses her. She kisses him back and wraps her arms around his neck as his hands slide his way from her waist into her hair {much like in TOW Ross Finds Out})  
  
(Suddenly we see Ross sit up in bed quickly.)  
  
ROSS (thinking) _ Omg! That was me and Rachel. I'm dreaming about me and Rachel!  
  
_[Scene: Monica and Chandler's apartment Chandler, Joey, and Monica are at the table eating breakfast.]  
  
JOEY: Hey Mon, where are the tater-tots?  
  
(Monica throws her hands up over her head in frustration)  
  
CHAN: Dude, NEVER ask for tater-tots. It sets her off.  
  
(Ross then walks in)  
  
ROSS: Hey guys, is Rachel here?  
  
MON: Nope.  
  
JOEY: Yeah, I think she's throwing up. She's still got bad morning sickness.  
  
ROSS: Good. (Sits down)  
  
MON: Why exactly is that good?  
  
ROSS: Oh, it's just that, well, last night I had a dream about Rachel. I'm not sure what it means.  
  
CHAN: Well what was the dream about?  
  
ROSS: We just kissed.  
  
JOEY: Was really hot like it could lead to you sending in the Little General, or was it more of a sweet kiss?  
  
ROSS: It was more of a sweet kiss, really nice.  
  
MON: (Obviously thinking of Rachel's dream) Interesting.  
  
ROSS: What's interesting?  
  
MON: (Thinking quickly) Well obviously it means your in love with Rachel again.  
  
ROSS: What? That's crazy, me and Rachel are over.   
  
CHAN: (Pointing at Monica) Yeah, Monica's right. You're in love with Rachel.  
  
ROSS: (Just as Rachel walks in the door) No I'm not, no I'm not, NO I'M NOT!!!  
  
RACH: No your not what?  
  
ROSS: (Thinking very quickly) NO I'M NOT BORING  
  
RACH: I'd have to disagree with you on that.  
  
ROSS: Ugh! (He walks out the door)  
  
RACH: (Goes and sits down) So what's up you guys?  
  
MON: Not too much. (whispers to Rachel) I gotta tell you something later.   
  
JOEY: Yeah something is up! Monica didn't make any tater-tots again!  
  
(Monica sighs as the scene fades)  
  
[Scene: The coffee house. Rachel is sitting on the couch when Monica runs in]  
  
MON: Rachel! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!  
  
RACH: Looking all over where?  
  
MON: Ok, just your apartment. (Rachel laughs as she sits down) So did you have another dream about Ross last night?  
  
RACH: Yes... it was just as sweet and it seemed like torture to wake up and not have it be real. Monica what am I going to do? I can't keep stop dreaming about your stupid brother. And then worst thing is, I wake up and just keep wishing that he'd dream of me.   
  
MON: Honey, I think there's only one thing you can do.  
  
RACH: What's that?  
  
MON: Tell Ross about your dreams!  
  
RACH: What, that's crazy! He'd think I was a nut! I bet it's just these stupid pregnancy hormones anyway.  
  
MON: It's not! You love Ross! You HAVE to go for it with him.   
  
RACH: No, Monica, it's not worth getting hurt again. I always get hurt with him.  
  
MON: And it's not hurting you dreaming about him every night, and waking up each morning and wishing you were in your dream?  
  
RACH: Yeah, Monica, its killing me. But its better than knowing its not real and he can't really hurt me, he wouldn't hurt me in my dreams.  
  
MON: (Frustrated) Fine, don't listen to me. Just keep dreaming that your kissing my brother. See if I care.  
  
RACH: Ok, here, I'll level with you. If I have this dream, five more times, I'll tell Ross about it. Okay?  
  
MON: (Thinks for a second) Three times.  
  
RACH: Hey, do you want me to tell him at all?  
  
MON: Fine, Five.  
  
RACH: (Looks at watch) Oh geez, I gotta go to work. I'll talk to you later.  
  
(She gets up and walks towards the door)  
  
MON: (Yelling after Rachel) Don't forget to take a nap!  
  
[Scene: Ross's apartment. Ross is alseep on the couch when a knock at the door wakes him up.]  
  
ROSS: (Yelling to the door) Hold on a second! (To himself) God, another stupid dream. Stupid Rachel.  
  
(Walks over to the door and opens it to see Phoebe)  
  
PHOB: Hey!  
  
ROSS: Hey, come on in. (She walks in) What's up?  
  
PHOB: You wanna go see a movie?  
  
ROSS: Um, what time? I just woke up from a nap.... I haven't been sleeping well.  
  
PHOB: Oh, why not?  
  
ROSS: Stupid dreams.  
  
PHOB: Oh, what are they about?  
  
ROSS: Well, don't tell Rachel, but they're about, well.... her.  
  
PHOB: (Intriuged) Really? Details, details.  
  
ROSS: Well, we're just kissing in the dream.  
  
PHOB: Is it the type of dream where it could lead to the bedroom, or is it more sweet?  
  
ROSS: You and Joey are so alike its scary.   
  
PHOB: (Smiles) I know. Now which is it?  
  
ROSS: Its more af a sweet kiss, which can't mean much, can it?  
  
PHOB: Of course it does! It means your in love with Rachel!  
  
ROSS: No it does not! Its just a stupid kiss!  
  
PHOB: (Frustrated, and gets a look like Do-I-Have-To-Explain-Everything?) No, a kiss means you love her. Hot sex means you have a crush. Geez!  
  
ROSS: Ok, fine. Lets say I do love her. What am I supposed to do about it? She's made it clear she doesn't want to be with me.  
  
PHOB: How do you know she just wasn't scared about being pregnant? Or how do you know she hasn't changed her mind?   
  
ROSS: You know what? I dont' want to talk about this right now, lets just go to the movie.  
  
PHOB: Ok, fine. Just don't fall asleep in the middle of the movie, though I'm sure you'd enjoy that a lot more.  
  
(They walk out of the apartment)  
  
[Scene: Later that night Rachel is laying in bed with her eyes open]  
  
RACH: (thinking) _Why am I laying here awake? Why am I so afraid to dream about Ross? Maybe its because I know my dreams aren't going to come true. But they are just so nice. Maybe tonight I'll dream that he is dreaming of me too.  
  
_[Scene: Ross is laying in bed, like Rachel.]  
  
ROSS: (thinking) _Geez, now I'm thinking about Rachel when I'm awake. I don't even remember what that movie was about, all I could think of was Rachel. Rachel. Why am I laying here awake when I could be dreaming of Rachel. _(sighs) _Probably because she isn't dreaming of me.  
  
_[Scene: The next day. Ross's apartment.}  
  
(Ross puts the movie into the VCR, put then stops. He picks up the phone and dials a number)  
  
[Scene: Rachel and Joey's apartment. Rachel is sitting watching TV]  
  
(Rachel is sitting when the phone rings. She gets up to answer it)  
  
RACH: Hello? (pause) Sure, I'd love to come watch a movie. What movie? (pause) Get Over It? (pause) Ok, be right over.  
  
**A/N** For those of you who have seen Get Over It I know its not exactly the kind of movie that they would watch, but the song this is based on is from that, so they're going to watch that.  
  
[Scene: Ross's apartment. Rachel and Ross are sitting on the couch watching the movie.]  
  
(It's at the part towards the end when Kirsten Dunst is singing on the play.)  
  
TV: (singing) Let me sleep, for when I sleep I dream that you are here, you're mine, and all my fears are left behind, I float on air, then nightengale sings gentle lulabys, so let me close my eyes....  
  
(After listening to the lyrics Ross looks at Rachel and sees that she's smiling. She then looks at Ross. Ross leans in a kisses her softly on the lips, like in the dreams as the song keeps going)  
  
TV: (singing).... I'll hide behind the clouds, and whisper to the evening stars. They tell me love is just a dream away. Dream away. So let the moon shine softly on the boy I long to see. And maybe when he dreams, he'll dream of me.  
  
(The scene fades out while Ross and Rachel are still kissing and the song playing)  
  
  
  
Good? Bad? Please reveiw and tell me if I should continue.


End file.
